The Bug
by beckie13
Summary: ron gets a bug and hermione has to suffer the consequences. chapter 3 up written by jess
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: nothing is mine nothing nada zilch!!!  
  
Summary: Ron gets bit by a bug and Hermione has to look after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we are doing this" said Hermione as her and her two best friends walked through the forbidden forest.  
  
"We have to Hermy if we don't then the centaurs will never like humans again" said Ron.  
  
Hermione blushed at her pet name. It was no secret between the girls that Hermione had a huge crush on Ron. The only girl that didn't know was her.  
  
"Yeah Hermione we have to do this it's important" said Harry.  
  
They herd hooves coming towards them and she sunk back into the boys. She was relived when Ron put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here" asked bane in a menacing voice.  
  
"We came to call a truce between the centaurs and humans" said Harry.  
  
"NO get out now" screamed Ronan  
  
"Now see sen." Hermione was cut of as bane went up onto his hind legs and screamed "NOW"  
  
That was enough to scare them into running away. They ran as fast as they could through the forest.  
  
"ARGH" screamed Ron as he fell to the ground.  
  
When Hermione herd his cry she spun around and screamed herself. Ron was covered in what looked like worms with lots of legs. She stood him up and brushed the worms of him. She hoped that they weren't the poisonous wormepedes she had herd of.  
  
"Ron are there any in your cloths" she asked when she was sure they had all gone.  
  
Ron who had been in a state of shock till then snapped out of it and started screaming. He ripped of his shirt and started clawing at his skin.  
  
"Ron calm down there's nothing the." Hermione stopped short when she saw a lump in his skin making its way to his neck.  
  
"STAY STILL" screamed Harry whipping out his wand.  
  
"No Harry you might hurt Ron" she said shakily.  
  
"We better get him back to school" said Harry more calmly.  
  
* * * When they arrived at school they started to make there way to the hospital wins when suddenly Ron stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Whets wrong Ron" asked Hermione putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Ron collapsed onto her. She put her arms under his then they took him to the hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
  
"whets wrong with him?" Hermione asked madam pomfrey.  
  
"The bug is in his brain" she said solemnly "it will take a week to come out of him and he will need someone to be with him at ALL times. It is best if it's the same person all the time"  
  
"Ok Harry you will need to look after him" said Hermione.  
  
"I can't! We have a quiddich mach against slitherin in three days and we need to practice"  
  
"Looks like its you then miss granger. You will need to sleep in the same bed as him and you can not leave him alone for more than 20 minutes." She demanded. She looked at Hermione's horrified face. "He will be normal Ron but he won't be able to speak. The bug might get emotionally attached to you. He might have mood swings. So be careful" she added.  
  
Suddenly Ron stirred and they all looked down on him. He opened his eyes sleepily and said "huh"  
  
"Miss Granger albus has informed me than you and Mr Weasley will have your own room as boys can't go up into the girl's dormitories and we can't put you in with all those boys."  
  
"Ok" said Hermione gloomily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok that's my first chapter I was satisfied with it I hope you where!!!  
  
Please read and reply 


	2. complications

Disclaimer; is in the first chapter  
  
Hope you like the first chapter here's the second  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Hermione and Ron went into there new room were all there stuff was.  
  
"WOW" said Hermione as they entered the room.  
  
There was a large cushy sofa next to a bookshelf, a large king size double bed, there were to chest of draws and wardrobes, everything was either red silk or velvet, and the wood was fine crafted mahogany.  
  
As Hermione got changed in the bathroom she looked at the clock, she had been in there for 15 minutes.  
  
I could have a quick shower she thought Madam Pomfrey was not serious about the 20 minute thing what's the worst that could happen?  
  
When she got out the shower, she got changed and looked at the clock; she had been in the bathroom for 45 minutes.  
  
"Ron??" she said exerting the bathroom. As she scanned the room, her eyes rested on Ron.  
  
He was in his boxers, sat on the sofa. His knees were up to his chest, and his head was on his knees looking into his lap. His hands where covering his head and he was rocking back and forth.  
  
"Ron?" she asked.  
  
He looked up, tears where streaming down his face, and blood was running from his nose and mouth.  
  
"OH NO Ron!!!!" screamed Hermione running towards him "what happened?" she asked him.  
  
He picked up a pad and pen off the table, and wrote:  
  
When you had been gone about 15-20 minutes. My head hurt so bad that I sat down. Then it got worse and my nose and mouth started bleeding. Then the pain started getting really bad. But it's better now you're here.  
  
"Oh Ron this is my entire fault!!" she said. Ron shook his head "yes it is madam pomfrey said don't leave you alone for more than 20 minutes." She said trough tears.  
  
Ron pulled her into a tight hug and she whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up on something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw she was still in Ron's arms from that evening. She cuddled up to him and ran her hand along the dried blood on his chest.  
  
"Since when did Ron have a six pack?" she tought "I wonder if harry has one? I bet it's not as nice as this one!! WHAT am I thinking he is one of my best friends!! But it's amazing how hot he is and how I didn't notice."  
  
Suddenly Ron stirred and opened his eyes. Hermione jumped off him and ran to get a cloth for the blood on his chest.  
  
When she had finished cleaning him off she went for a shower to wash the blood from her hair. She went as fast as she could so he didn't get another nose bleed.  
  
Hermione got Ron some cloths and put him in the bathroom. "If you're not out in 20 minutes I am coming in there ok" she said. Ron nodded.  
  
After 15 minutes she started to get worried. "Ron is you ok in there" she asked. Ron's head poked out of the bathroom and he nodded.  
  
A few minutes later Ron came out trying to do up his shirt up. Hermione just looked at him and smiled then helped him do it up.  
  
That morning they sat at the Gryffindor table opposite harry.  
  
"Hey guess what people in the common room are saying. They are saying you two realised you love each other and ran away together" said harry with a mischievous grin.  
  
"WHAT" said Hermione?  
  
"And the girls all say it's about time you realized you fancy him. Do you fancy him?" asked Neville who had just sat down next to harry.  
  
"No I do not" said Hermione standing up and storming out.  
  
Ron shrugged and ran after her.  
  
"Why the nerve of them" she said stomping of towards the common room.  
  
When Ron caught up to her, he was panting and red in the face. He tugged on her hand signalling her to stop.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said realizing she must have dragged him from his breakfast. Ron shrugged and took an apple out his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
When they reached the common room they saw the girls from her dorm and stormed towards them.  
  
"Why have you been spreading rumours that I fancy Ron?" she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"You do and the only people that don't know are Ron and you. Even harry said he thought you liked each other" said lavender.  
  
Hermione went bright red and stormed away closely followed by a red eared Ron.  
  
"Oh don't they just make the cutest couple" said lavender to the girls who all sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"How DARE they make accusations like that about us I mean not that your not facnyable but your Ron" said Hermione when they got to there room.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but realised he couldn't. He made a low roaring sound and kicked a chair in frustration. Suddenly he lashed out and swung at Hermione. Hermione gasped as his fist collided with her nose.  
  
Tears where streaming down her face and her nose was bleeding so badly she got dizzy. She looked at Ron who looked horrified at what he had done tears where streaming down his face as he knelt down next to her. He shook his head over and over again.  
  
"Don't worry Ron it wasn't your fault its that bug in your head" she said through tears.  
  
Ron scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa. He then got a wet cloth and dabbed at the blood on her face.  
  
"It's amazing how gentle he is even though he has such big clumsy hands" she thought.  
  
She looked at Ron who had stopped. He was staring at his hands. He picked up his pad and pen and wrote 'clumsy me never' then smiled at her.  
  
"Oh no I didn't say that out loud did I" she said horrified.  
  
Ron nodded they got a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"What" said Hermione.  
  
Ron lunged forward and attacked her ribcage.  
  
"No.stop" screamed Hermione trough giggles.  
  
Ron was perfectly content on tickling her so didn't stop.  
  
"That's it" she said plunging forward and tickling him. Suddenly the sofa fell backwards and they both rolled onto the floor. When they stopped rolling she was on top of him.  
  
They where both panting and there faces where red.  
  
Hermione felt her emotions take control as she lowered her head to his. As there lips touched the door banged open and she sprang up like a jack in the box.  
  
"What's going on here then" asked professor McGonagall as she entered closely followed by madam pomfrey and professor Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. I did the best I could.  
  
Please r/r. 


	3. chapter 3

Hermione stood in front of the 3 members of staff, with a beat root face.

"N-n-nothing Professor." She lied and put her head down as the look she received from Professor McGonagall was nothing more than a 'Right...'

At this point Ron was still lay on the floor looking up at Hermione as he hadn't even noticed who had entered. Hermione kicked him and raised her eyebrows in the direction of the professors; he spun round and jumped up straight away only to collapse from dizziness and immense pain!

"Oh Gosh Ron!!!" Hermione dived for him, propped him up and ran for a wet flannel from the bathroom to put on his head. "Madam Pomfrey what's going on?! This has been happening repeatedly!!" Hermione was on the verge of tears, she knew he'd get better but just say he didn't?

"Move aside Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey pushed Hermione, a little to roughly than intended, away from Ron and started to inspect him and magick potions to her while trying to get Ron to swallow it.

'Please Ron, don't die' was all that was going through her mind, her heart had dropped to her toes, and before she knew what was happening she was crying in the corner of the room with McGonagall's arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, this is the worse part of the week for Ron now, the bug in his brain is on the move out, but it will be painful and slow, there's nothing we can do except keep him in bed and keep Miss Granger by his side." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her face and said "He will be ok though, won't he?" Dumbledore who had been silent through all this coughed and replied to Hermione.

"Oh course Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey is one of the best medically train witches around, she said he will be ok and he will." Hermione did her best to smile at this as the 3 adults left the room talking quietly; she closed the door behind them and went to sit next to Ron on his bed.

He opened his eyes as she sat down and smiled, a very painful version of his sweet crooked grin he usually had. He tried to sit up but winced in pain and fell back again. "No, stay lay down Ron, i don't want anything happening to you!" Hermione smiled at his as she stared into his deep green eyes. 'Oh why did the teachers come in at that precise moment, we'd kissed! But it barely lasted a second; I bet Ron was glad they came in'

Ron had lifted his hand up and stroked her cheek as she was thinking this; she snapped herself out of it and smiled sheepishly at him. 'I wonder if he feels the same as me...' she thought.

Before she knew what she was doing, she gripped him and kissed him!!!


End file.
